rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Port/Affiliation
Affiliation Beacon Academy Peter Port is a professor at Beacon Academy. Beacon Academy Ozpin Port has known Ozpin for a number of years. He is shown to have great respect for the Headmaster and defends him when Weiss lashes out at his decisions, saying he has never led him astray. It is not clear if this refers solely to their time at Beacon, or if they worked together as Huntsmen prior to their teaching careers. Bartholomew Oobleck Port and Oobleck get along well, referring to each other as "Peter" and "Barty" as though they're good friends. They are seen conversing during the Beacon Dance, and during the battle in Vale during "Breach", the two exchange a nod of familiarity before fighting side-by-side effectively. The pair also co-host the Vytal Festival combat tournament as announcers, demonstrating their friendly banter. In "Battle of Beacon", they encourage the students to leave the arena just before it is swarmed by Griffons. They are seen standing back-to-back as they prepare to fend off the invading Grimm. They also work together with Glynda Goodwitch in rebuilding Beacon. In "Family" they both take time off to visit Taiyang in Patch. Glynda Goodwitch Port worked with Glynda while Beacon was still in session and continued to work with her after its fall. He is highly complimentary of her dedication and leadership in the efforts to restore the school. Team RWBY Weiss Schnee Port praises the ability Weiss shows in her battle with the Boarbatusk during her first day of class. After Weiss questions Ozpin's decision to make Ruby Rose the leader of Team RWBY, Port defends him and advises her to improve her own behavior. He pointedly, but respectfully suggests that she should try to be the most valuable teammate possible, rather than being bitter over her lesser position on the team. Yang Xiao Long Though not seen together that much, Professor Port unexpectedly flirted with Yang during his lecture in "The Badge and The Burden". Yang was not quite sure how to react. They get along well when they encounter each other outside of the classroom, namely in Yang's home when Port is there with Oobleck visiting her father. Port gives Yang respect and acknowledgment of what she's gone through, even to the point of encouraging Taiyang to respect her maturity. He also opens the discussion, talking with Yang instead of around her, about why she hadn't tried on the Atlesian arm yet. Team JNPR Nora Valkyrie Port claims that Nora is one of his favorite students in "New Challengers...". Team STRQ Taiyang Xiao Long Port was a Teacher's Assistant at the time that Taiyang started at Beacon Academy, so he's known Taiyang for years. At some point, their association became a friendship that was open enough for the two of them to enjoy joking about the past together. When Port takes a break from rebuilding Beacon, he goes with Oobleck to visit Taiyang. Qrow Branwen Port was so amused when Qrow wore a skirt to class after his initiation that he had to leave the room to laugh. His amusement at Qrow's personality continued when Qrow became unabashed about using his legs to flirt. Port would years later use a memory of having witnessed this for an attempted impersonation of teenage Qrow. Category:Affiliation pages